Identifying a specific object from an image is a pattern recognition task performed at least in a two-dimensional feature space (multispectral techniques can add additional dimensions). This can include character recognition, object detection, or image analysis. Image identification and pattern recognition tasks are particularly necessary for identification and security applications, including identification and analysis of facial features and visual tracking of individuals.
Facial analysis can include facial feature extraction, representation, and expression recognition. Available facial analysis systems are currently capable of discriminating among different facial expressions, including lip and mouth position. Unfortunately, many such available systems require substantial manual input for best results, especially when low quality video systems are the primary data source. Previous approaches for face recognition have been based on geometric measurements (which can require substantial normalization efforts), template based methods (which have substantial updating problems), and modelling methods (which have accuracy issues).